Shaping, polishing and otherwise caring for nails can require a considerable amount of cutting, sanding and polishing. It would of course be a benefit to have a nail care system that included at least two electrically powered nail shaping/polishing mechanisms that can be used at the discretion of the nail care professional to accomplish a variety of nail care procedures. Because in some instances, it can be beneficial to have a nail shaping mechanism that can be used to shape relatively large areas, it would be a benefit to have a nail care tool system that included a sanding belt as one of two electrically powered nail shaping mechanisms. Because in other instances, it can be beneficial to have a nail shaping mechanism that can be used to polish or shape relatively small areas, it would be a benefit to have a nail care tool system that included a rotary drive for detachably attaching relatively small rotary polishing elements. It would of course also be a benefit to have a nail care tool system that included both a sanding belt and a rotary drive for rotary polishing elements.